Say You Love Me, Only
by RomyLove
Summary: This is the first fan fiction i'veever written with the idea to actually finish it. It's ExE, which although isn't my favourtie pairing, is a challenging one to write. Chapter 3 is up. K. For now. x]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ohh.Ihmm.Jee. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in, what, a month or two or three? I like English but I don't like maths. (: won't go too deeply into it but Role-playing has taken over my life. Yes. I'm cool. I role-play! Whoosh. (: Anyway, I'm restarting the story. Its crap (: Ha-ha. Here's your story (:

"Hmm," Azelma sighed as she tried to tie her hair up with a discarded white ribbon that she'd found earlier in the day. Her hair was too limp and greasy, however, and the ribbon simply fell out of place. Her face faltered each time this happened. At one point she bang her fists on the wall in frustration and caused her scabbed over cut to bleed once. The scab was a result of M. Thenardeir's previous plan to earn the family some money. The main plain was to make the children look as horribly disgusting as possible. Seeing as none of the children were nice to look at, it wasn't too hard to do. Gavroche was never at their "house" so it did not matter about him.

"'Ponine?" Azelma called out to her elder and slightly better looking sister.

"Oui," Éponine replied to the girl, looking back to Azelma from the window, in hope of seeing Monsieur Marius wandering around. Éponine sighed gently and stood to her full, small height. "come here," she said, a kind of vibrato, yet gruffness to her voice, and grabbed the white ribbon. She stuck her tongue out to the left side of her mouth and lifted a section of hair up and the brought the ribbon up to Azelma's hair and fastened it as tightly as she could in a double not.

"There," she said, looking extremely proud of herself. Azelma examined herself in the mirror all but two times. She smiled widely, showing her rotting teeth. "Thank you," she said to her sister, looking at her lovingly.

"That's o-" Éponine began but cut herself of at the sight on Marius out of the window. She squealed and got up, ran out of their house and down the stairs of the place she lived in. Her red and sore feet scratched on the gravel, but she quickened up her speed. About three metres away from Marius, Éponine purposely fell on the stone in front of her, but instead of gaining a fake injury, blood poured from her head, poured into her eye. From the collision and the pressure, Eponines body flipped over as she landed, almost bouncing, and she fell on her back. Éponine winced, yet no tears came from her eyes. Marius turned to see the skeletal figure on the floor .

"Oh, zut," he said, on the realization that was Éponine. Marius knelt down on the dirty gravel and scooped one hand on her back, and his other hand under her legs. With a grunt, he lifted herwith all his strength and carried her to the place he was on his way to. The café ABC.


	2. Chapter 2

A damp cloth was applied to Éponine's deep red wounds. Her eyes where shut. She had been knocked out by the fall. Perhaps being in this state was for the best. If she were awake, she would have insisted that Monsieur Marius was to attend to her wounds, and seeing as Marius could not treat a nosebleed properly, it would not work. There would be a chance of her death. A white cloth was wrapped around her head, but after a few moments, the cloth was a dark red, on the verge of black.

Her face was black. With the mix of excitement of seeing Monsieur Marius, and the fact she was running extremely fast, had caused her face gather with sticky sweat. When she took the fall to the ground, the gravel had clung to her face. It was not a pretty sight.

Her frail, anorexic-like body lay on a limp and thin bed that made a horrible creaking noise whenever she moved. When a particularly loud creaking noise took place, Éponine awoke with a start. She sat up, groaning. "Monsieur Marius," were the first words she said upon her waking. Marius was not there. He was with his fellow revolutionaries in the main part of the place they were to fight. L'café ABC.

Éponine propped up her dainty elbows on the metal frame of the bed. "Hullo?" she called out to the dark empty room. "Hello?!" she said once more, her voice ever so much louder. Marius had heard her. He was only a few metres from her room and Éponine had a loud voice. He got up from were he was sitting. Excusing himself from his friends and knocked on Éponine's door. "'Ponine?" he said, and then opened the door.

"Marius," she said, with a smile that she hoped would make him swoon and press his thin yet plump lips against hers. Marius felt sick upon seeing her teeth. They were rotting and yellow. Still, he could not show his disgust to her when she was in this sight, so he smiled back at her. Not quite the response that Éponine wanted, but she was grateful that he had not left her out on the streets.

"How are you feeling"? He questioned Éponine, sitting down on a chair that was placed next to her bed.

"I don't feel any pain no more," she replied, shrugging. "Jus' hurts when I move is all," she said, trying to make her voice seductive. She sounded horrible.

"But you're okay, no?" Marius asked her.

"Yes, I'm okay," she replied to Marius. Marius's eyes fell upon her black-red bandage. Éponine saw Marius looking at the bandage. "It'll be okay. I can were it for a few more hours," Éponine said. She was used to wearing the same clothes for months on end. She did not understand the importance of hygiene.

"No," Marius said firmly, and undid the knot at the back of her head. "We do not have any more cloths, I'm afraid, so I shall have to wash it. I will not be long. I'll let someone else look after you in the meantime," he said, with the bloody piece of clothing in his hands. The door was still slightly open, so he used his right foot to push it wider open. "Au Revoiur for now," he said, and walked over to his friends.

"Enjolras," he muttered to his friend.

"Could you help? My friend, Ponine, is in the spare room. "She is wounded, and I must clean this. Would you look after her for me?" He asked Enjolras. Enjolras sighed, but nodded in answer to Marius's question.

"Thank you," Marius whispered.

The reason for his hushed tone was the face that Grantaire was asleep, and people generally appreciated the quietness of not having him shouting random abuse. Enjolras quietly lifted himself from the chair and creped over to the spare room where Éponine was situated. Enjolras gently rapped his knuckles on the door.

"Are you decent?" he asked, and coughed gently, his face blushing at his question. Enjolras was not used to the company of women, so therefore he did not know what to say. One could hardly call Éponine a woman though. She was a child. His voice was still hushed, used to the way he was talking. He repeated the three words once more, yet louder. He looked behind his shoulder, Grantaire was still asleep. He twitched, but did not awake from his deep slumber. '_Perhaps he's dead,' _Enjolras thought. _'But it wouldn't make any difference. He'd still just be useless and inconvenient.'_

He was interrupted from his thoughts by an answer of "Yes," from behind the door. He slowly began to open the door.

A/n: I know, I am awesome. (:


	3. Impressions

Eponine did not look up from her dirty hands. They were still slightly numb, but she could feel stabs of pain in them every now and then. Not once did she wimp, though. She was too brave, too proud, to do such a thing. She inhaled. A clean smell entered her nose. It was almost like smelling a newly bloomed rose, the scent at it▓s best. She looked up to see where the smell was coming from.

Her eyes fell upon a young man, maybe twenty, perhaps twenty-one. A good 4 years older than herself. He was, indeed, beautiful.

But, beautiful is such an over used word.

No, he was ravishing.

He was certainly better looking than Marius, but Eponine did not notice this, she was too in love with Marius. His shirt sleeves were rolled up, showing his forearms. Eponine noted they looking strong. They were slightly tanned, and the hair on his arms were beautiful and neat. As he was wearing no waist coat, nor a vest, she could see his defined chest through the transparent shirt. His trousers defined his well shaped legs.

Eponine managed to conceal a smile when she looked at him. She did nod meekly though..

⌠Bonjour,■ she said, trying to make her voice sound less rough. She longed for the voice that Marius▓s lover had. She had followed him their many a time, even though she knew it would just deepen her pain and longing for him. And, on various occasions, he had asked her to deliver messages of love confirmed into poetry to her. Her voice was beautiful, just like her becoming face.

Eponine knew what Marius saw in her. And heard in her. From what Eponine knew, Cosette was kind, too. When ever Eponine came to deliver messages - disguised as a boy, which didn▓t take long with her face and voice - she had always invited Eponine into her house, offering a drink of Cocoa. Naturally, Eponine refused. Eponine couldn▓t get to know her. She couldn▓t. She wanted to think of her as horrible, and not worthy of Marius, just so there was hope that one say, there would be something between her and Marius.

Eponine sighed, and looked back at Enjolras▓s face with her deep, penetrating orbs. She let the corners of her mouth lift slightly, but it couldn▓t be called a smile, just acknowledgment of his arrival.

Enjolras stared right back at her, neither of them looking away.

She was ugly. Completely ugly, yet there was something attractive about her. The eyes. Those chocolaty eyes. He finally compelled himself to look away and sit down on the same chair Marius had been perched. Eponine looked at him once more and feel asleep. It had been a long two days.

Authors Note: I know this was short, but I just wanted to write there first impressions and their thoughts for this chapter. I promised the nest will be longer.

Thank you, avid readers of this fic.

Haha 


End file.
